What is a King When His Regiment is Gone?
by Fyliwion
Summary: Nakamori Aoko's life had drifted into one of normality, almost monotony, until she receives a call on the phone that throws her right back where she started.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** What are Kings When Their Regiment is Gone?  
**Author:** Fyliwion  
**Fandom:** Magic Kaitou  
**Pairing:** Aoko/Kaito  
**Theme: **Feb 25- "What are kings when the regiment is gone?"  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Gosho's characters…. I just abuse them- the title and theme is also taken from Marlow-- the other Elizabethan/Renaissance playwright

* * *

Life was ordinary.

Not dull per-say, but definitely as mundane as a persons life could be.

Nakamori Aoko woke up every day at seven to head to her job. She would then work from nine to five, stop by some place to pick up dinner and usually go home Sometimes on the weekends she might break up the monotony with a visit to her father, and make sure he wasn't starving or living on a diet that consisted solely of the ramen stands outside the police building and sake.

On some evenings her daily ritual might be interspersed with dates, karaoke with co-workers, maybe a visit from Keiko or Hakuba or a dozen other little events that might intercept her life. Nothing too exciting though. No high speed chases, or mind blowing circumstances that left her on the edge. She knew she should be thankful, but still there were times she would even crave some of the crazier antics that seemed to follow her when she was still in school.

On the worse days she'd find herself thinking about Kaito, and that was when she knew it was time for a change. If she'd start dwelling on how his life was probably bursting with excitement something was severely wrong, and she'd usually let Keiko hook her up with a date.

But then it was hard sometimes not to think about how he was off seeing the world (if in a somewhat not so legal way) while she sat at home and watched variety shows on the television. Not that it was very different in what their plans had always been, but it was one thing to be talking about it when your sixteen and still in high school, and quite another when you're a young woman in your twenties being told "Maybe it's time you got married don't you think?"

If nothing else those heists of his had to make life interesting, even if she did still hate them. But then it had been a long time since a KID heist had been anywhere near Ekoda, that she'd probably be ecstatic to have one of them to break up the monotony.

But instead life went on, as steady and as boring as ever, and that was why Aoko found herself coming home to her empty apartment one Friday night as she ordered pizza, plopped down in front of the TV to watch some ridiculous drama or another, and grow mold.

When the phone rang.

She tried to figure out who in the world would be calling. Her father was suppose to be at work until later, and Keiko had a date. A serious date at that. It was far too late for the office to call her back in, and well the last boyfriend she'd had broke up with her the month before. She suspected it was either a telemarketer or bad news and she didn't really want to deal with either, but against her better judgment picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ah… Hello? Is this Nakamori Aoko speaking?"

Telemarketer or bill collector than.

Or at least that's what she thought, except that that the voice sounded vaguely familiar, though for the life of her she couldn't place from where. On top of that it put her nerves on end for some reason, like she knew instinctively that the conversation was going to jar her nice settled life and put it back in the mixing bowl. Not that she minded that too much exactly but-

But maybe it was just a telemarketer and she could go back to her drama.

"…Umm yes? May I-"

"Nakamori-san!" She found herself cut off as the voice of the older man went on far more eagerly suddenly, "You won't remember me I imagine. But I was an old family friend of the Kurobas-"

Her heart doubled its time, and a flash of irrational fear ran through her. Every worse possible anecdote that she'd ever imagined suddenly passed before her eyes. Kaito was dead, dying, hurt, paralysed, finally been caught, his mother was on her death bed, Kaito was broke and starving in some foreign city. She hadn't talked to her childhood friend in years, but all at once she found herself worrying about him as though she'd had lunch with him the day before.

"Is Kaito alright? He's not hurt or-"

"What?" There was a hint of surprise and she felt a rush of relief, "Oh. No Miss he's not… That is he's not hurt. Young Master's-" there was a long pause and finally, "Young Master's doing… well…although like you have suspected I'm certain, he is the reason I have called you." She could hear the hesitation on the other line, and she realized the old man may not have been as eager to call as she originally suspected.

She suddenly found herself irritated by the whole thing. No doubt the idiot had simply made the older man call her to try to what? Talk to her? Get information? How dare that impudent boy try that on her after everything else he'd done! "Kaito told you to call me didn't he!? If he did well you can just tell him if he has something to discuss he can call me himself that… that arrogant idiot! What did he do to find this number anyway? Hack into the police files or-"

Again the man cut her off with hasty protests, "No, no, no! Little Master had no idea I called at all, or he'd be quite angry if he thought I had. No Miss, he had no idea what so ever and, and ah… well I confess I may have had to do some research to find your number but the Young Master had nothing to do with that. Truly I was the one hoping to speak with you."

Aoko listened to his voice and felt a grudging belief starting to push her doubt away. Perhaps the man was telling the truth, or at least he was obviously quite a good actor. She might as well hear him out, at worse she'd just refuse whatever he was asking, or if Kaito _did_ show up on her doorstep flatten him with a mop.. "Alright… I think I believe you. What about Kaito than if he's doing alright as you say?"

There was another pause as the man let out a long sigh, "You see Miss, I've ah… talked the Young Master into coming to stay in Ekoda for awhile. I'm afraid he's been overworking himself a bit and so he's taking a vacation of sorts before going back on the road. I know he hasn't spoken to you in a long while, but I hoped that you might be willing to visit him. I could possibly arrange it, and well… I believe he would truly like to see you…"

A well of emotions she hadn't felt in years flew up. All the frustration, confusion, and a little hint of something else, hit her at once, and she wasn't at all prepared for it. Shame seemed to cover all of them though the more she let her thoughts wander back towards reality, rather than the naïve world of black and white a teen once lived in.

"…I don't think so…" She knew better now than to let her hopes get raised.

"Mistress… He has missed you-"

This time she was the one to cut him off. There was far too much pain, history between the two of them that was still unresolved. She didn't thinks he could listen much more to this older man telling her things that she had doubts were true any longer, "I… That is to say- we had some difficulties before we lost touch. I would like to think that we ended on civil terms, but I'm not as naive as I was then. I'll be honest, I'm not sure Kaito would want to see me."

She could hear a snort of disbelief from the other line, "I must disagree. I think he would very much like to hear from you again Nakamori-san." She heart another pause and she didn't try to cut in. When the man's voice went on it had a far more strained tone, "Kaito has been alright health wise, but I will admit he has had some troubles recently. I am afraid the years as KID have not been good for him. They strained on his father the same, and his father was far more experienced, and had someone to share the burden with as well. He tries to be as good as he can, but the men who were after his father-" she could tell the man was debating on how much information was too much.

Apparently the man thought it was worth the risk, "Nakamori-san, they have not made it easy for him. He travels too much, and Young Master has never been good at making friends."

Except that was probably the worst joke of all. She felt a bitter laugh well up in her throat, "What are you talking about? He was always popular in school. I can't remember a time when he wasn't surrounded by an audience."

"Ah yes Little Miss but an audience is there for the performer. As Kaito he only spoke of you."

She had no response for that.

She really did want to see Kaito again, even if it was against her better judgment. She'd fought so hard to have a quiet life of sorts, a normal life, but then sometimes she wondered if she was living at all. One meeting with Kaito and she knew she might never have that "quiet" life again.

Of course if he turned away from her, well she supposed the choice would be made for her. If he showed that he didn't want anything to do with her, it would be a sign that maybe she was suppose to live her life like an ordinary person. Go to work, go home, and maybe sometime in the near future find a nice man and get married.

They were both older now, and she was a full adult. Surely it would be easier than when they'd both left, young and too emotional for their own good. Not that she still might not throw something at his head if he said the wrong thing, but in a public setting they should be able to talk like civilized adults at least.

And well, she had to admit that her curiosity was starting to get to her. The old man wouldn't call her just because Kaito was lonely. People didn't look up old contacts for friends unless _something _was wrong. Minor maybe, but never the less something was up that he wasn't telling her.

And given that it was Kaito?

Chances were it was probably _not_ minor.

"Alright. Tell me when and where and I'll meet him."

* * *

**A/N: **_This says prompt for 2/25 because yes, this was the prompt for last February on the community 31_days, so basically if you follow my stuff on live journal (and even then this may have only been posted on the community), well you might recognize it. I'm rewriting it… sort of… so it's going from almost epic length to probably epic length, and if it looks like I have people interested in it-- I might even update more than every blue moon. You are informed now as well that if you have read it, it will probably change… possibly even major plot points (given the original fic was written in under a day--) But here's a first chapter for you… tell me what you think and I'll see what I can do about giving you more ^_^ _


	2. Chapter 2

Yes I'm well aware I still fail at updates. I apologize sincerely.

But at least I try to keep certain dates- and anniversary is one of them so celebrate ^_^

Thank you all for your reviews though... without them it would likely never get updated... ^^;;

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. And a bit glad I don't or we'd never get updates....

* * *

She wasn't sure why she was doing it, nor was she certain that she hadn't completely over dressed. It wasn't like she'd attempted anything above casual, except that after such a long time she felt that she should be dressed up to make an impression.

Not to mention the little voice creeping inside her head that screamed she wanted him think she was pretty.

So there she was, something the front of her blue dress for the umpteenth time, and trying to figure out whether to go in with the coat fully unbuttoned or just the top couple. Her hand strayed up to her hair hoping that the mess was still in place, and her frizz hadn't gotten out of control just yet. She'd like to keep it in place until he saw her. At least her make up hadn't had time to wear off although she did add another layer of lipgloss… just in case.

She forced herself to stop fidgeting and finally walked up and opened the door. She didn't dare put it off any longer, or she'd run the risk of missing him.

The tea shop was fairly un-crowded for the early evening. She took a quick glance aground, and frowned when she didn't see him. She wondered vaguely if maybe the whole conversation had just been some ridiculous prank, but than that seemed less likely some how.

She ordered herself one of their fruit teas, and was debating about getting a crêpe when she heard the door open. She did a quick glance before finishing her order, but there had been several individuals and she didn't think she saw Kaito. She gave her name to the attendant and was about to reach for her wallet when she "felt" the person who had stepped into line behind her freeze.

The jolt caused her to turn, and she found herself face to face with the man she was suppose to meet there. She had been all so ready to prep herself, and now that he had finally arrived, she felt every thought she'd so earnestly come up with fly out altogether. It took no more than a quick glance as well to know that Jii-san hadn't informed him of who he was going to meet.

Kaito's eyes went wide as he stared at the girl. For a moment she completely forgot what she was doing, and failed to hear the waitress call "Miss?" In some ways she found herself just as surprised as Kaito appeared to be as she faced him in line. Actually seeing him there at such a close proximity-

"Kaito-" she said more to herself than him. She was still lost at looking at his face, unaware of the woman calling to her from behind the counter.

He didn't speak to Aoko immediately, but rather stepped next to her and threw a smile at the server, "It's alright. I'll cover it- and while you're at it I'll have one of those teas as well, and a crêpe-" he gave a quick look to the menu, "But with chocolate and crème rather than strawberries if you will…"

The girl smiled at him shyly and nodded, "Yes sir-" she threw a glare at Aoko as she took the money Kaito handed her. Aoko on the other hand was still trying to get her bearings back before she realized she should probably protest this. She looked at him and tried to ignore her trembling fingers clutching to her purse, "Don't be silly you shouldn't have to pay for this! I have it-"

She lost her words when Kaito shot her a grin and winked, "This way you have to sit down and have tea with me. I mean…" she watched as something flickered in his eyes, "Unless you don't want to… In which case-"

She shook her head and pushed her wallet away before she dropped it, "No. No… I… I do. Really…" she added seeing his smile flicker. He turned back to finish getting his change and she found self looking him over.

He looked almost the same except for that his clothing and face had both added several years of maturity. A simple button up dress shirt and slacks that hung to him in a way they might a model. Nothing too out of the ordinary, something even a buisnessman might wear, but on him you would say they were made for a model.

He looked older without having chnaged at all, but her body was telling her it had noticed the change and _liked _it.

Stupid libido. Stupid idiotic emotions.

He tilted his head towards a table, and she gave a nervous smile as they headed to a more private seat in the shop. As they sat down she was better examine the details of his face, the lines that had etched in just barely around his eyes and mouth. Added that hint of maturity, and taken away from the teen boy he use to be.

She saw what seemed like half hidden shadows under his eyes, and for a brief moment wondered if he'd added a touch of conceler to hide them. It was silly, but then with as much disguising as Kaito had to do it would make sense. There was also something about the way the shadows and lines had been blended into his face that reminded her why she was their, remind her that it was Jii who had called her there.

Except it wasn't what bothered her the most.

Her eyes had glanced up at his hairline. Well she'd always been strangly attracted to his hair, the idiotic mop that was about as disobediant as he was. His hair was still as messy as ever, and really had the same rolled out of bed look it did when they were in high school, except now she saw a few streaks of grey. Not one or two hairs, but several together; it was something that aged him more than the soft lines and dark shadows.

They were well hidden, but she had the dying urge to reach out and touch them. In many ways she wanted to simply push them away, or make them disappear. She wondered if Kaito had simply not noticed them, or hadn't bothered to hide them thinking it enhanced his look. Of course it might be harder to hide the grey hair, unless he wanted to dye his whole head-- and it wasn't like he'd planned on seeing her.

More than likely she wouldn't have ever noticed if she hadn't been actively searching for it, really when Jii had left her staring at the phone, she hadn't been certain what to expect. She knew even at the worst of times Kaito wasn't one to seek solace in alcohol, or suicide. She knew she wouldn't find him with slashes on his arms, or in a drugged state. But the small hints of exhaustion led her to believe that perhaps Jii had cause to call her.

"Still as dashing as ever am I?" she was thrown out of her assessment as she heard him chuckle at her. Looking up at him she wonder exactly how long he'd noticed her staring at him… Probably a while.

A blush blossomed on her cheeks and she rolled her eyes, "Silly. It's been a few years, you'll have to give me a few moments to get use to seeing you as more than a gangly teen."

He smirked, "Oh? And just look whose talking miss-I-got-curves!" His smile widened, "Bet guys finally stopped thinking you were a man…"

"Kaito!" She made a face even as he laughed at her across the table. Except she saw something in his eye as he laughed, as though the laughter didn't quite reach to the rest of his face. She felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny, and suddenly it felt more like she was talking to a stranger than an estranged friend.

The bridge between them started to shrink as they talked though. They ate and drank several cups of tea forgetting in the first place why they were even there, at least until Kaito looked at his watch and said, "I completely forgot. I should probably call Jii- I was suppose to meet him here at-" he froze and looked back up at her. All at once the easy expression that had made its way across his face disappeared. Like a child who discovered mommy had been lying to him, he watched Aoko warily.

"Jii called you here didn't he?" for a moment she wondered if he was going to bolt, and she sat precariously in her seat wondering now what?

She bit her lip, "Why would you think-"

He groaned and she could tell he was about to get to his feet, "Stupid. I'm so… He did call you. Look I'm really sorry- I'll make sure he doesn't try something like that again. You'll be left alone alright? Sorry for disturbing your-"

"Kaito!" she said firmly. "Whose calling who stupid? Do you think I'd be here if I didn't want to be?"

Kaito scowled and looked away from her. She saw a hint of betrayal cross his face, and anger except that a moment later it was erased. Stone. She couldn't have figured out what he was thinking for all the jewels in Japan. "Kaito it's not like that. He simply called and said he thought you might want to see me. He was a little worried about you-" there was the flash of annoyance again but she chose to ignore it, "Though you seem alright to me. I didn't come because of him… I… I wanted to see you- I just wasn't sure you wanted to see me…" she stared down at her hands where they were trembling once more in her lap.

"What?" apparently that was enough to jerk Kaito back to her side.

"We didn't exactly leave on the best terms. I mean they weren't as terrible when I found out about… well… you know… but-" she found herself looking out the window rather than meet his eye. "I didn't think you'd want to see me, but he at least gave me the opportunity. I figured if you hated me I'd-"

"Hate you?" She was thankful their was at least an expression on his face. "Hate you? Aoko why would I hate you? You had every right to be angry towards me! With everything else going on, I figured it was probably for the best we were losing touch, but hate you?" He shook his head in shock, "I could never hate you. You were my first and the best friend I ever had."

She found herself smiling risked being seen as forward as she reached across to the table to grab his hand and squeeze it before quickly letting it go, "Good, because try as I might I really couldn't hate you either, and missed you pretty badly. Do you have any idea how boring life is without you sending off fireworks, or causing a garden to grow in the middle of my kitchen?"

She saw his smile return, but the distance was back in his eyes. She wondered just how long it would be before she was able to regain his trust completely again.

Or how long she'd have to go before she found exactly what had happened since she'd last seen him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Of all the fics why this one? Well... it helps that I just have to edit the chapters, and since I remembered it was my anniversary all of yesterday- I didn't really have a lot of time to write an entirely new chapter for one of my other fics. I should have updates... someday... in the relative future. Maybe Gosho will give us something to work with and I'll get back to them.

**Disclaimer: **I still hold no claim to Magic Kaito nor it's characters.

* * *

They'd traded numbers and promised to call one another as it grew late. Funny how she'd forgotten the rest of her schedule as she sat and chatted with him, and stranger still how easy it was to slip back into old habits.

She asked him if he'd stop by for dinner later the week, and to her surprise he even agreed. Apparently Jii had talked him into staying in Ekoda for a while, take a break from his magic shows and the heists for at least a month or two (_so Kaito said)_. Aoko couldn't help but wonder how well he must've been doing be able to take a vacation like that, she was lucky if she managed two sneak off for a couple weeks once in awhile.

They began falling into old patterns, and her common boring life suddenly had a catalyst that let everything boil over again. She found herself going out to dinners, movies, theatre… dragged out for a meteor shower that happened to come by at two am or pulled into the middle of a rain storm because he could. Sometimes he'd just stop by her apartment and annoy her for hours, but as the weeks turned into months it was Kaito who would sneak over.

Kaito showing up on _her _doorstep.

Kaito who met her places.

For whatever reason, she never _ever _got to see where _Kaito _lived. .

She guessed it wasn't that odd. They weren't dating or anything like that or at least she didn't think they were. Not that it really mattered, but there was definitely no intimacy. No romance. Kaito's teasing remarks? Yes. Kaito courting her? No.

More often than not Kaito reminded her more of a skittish cat than a human. It was one of the small changes she discovered as she spent more and more time with him. Hours of chatting, and she still wasn't certain _what _he'd been up to the last couple years. He'd talk about anything and everything _except _his travels.

KID was never brought up.

Ever.

Magic shows. Heists. Everything stayed vague, and he never mentioned any friends from afar. She sometimes wondered in if he even interacted with other people unless they were stage hands, fans, for a heist, or Jii.

And every now and then, when they'd brush against each other of if she got too close? Sometimes she thought she saw a hint of worry dart in his eyes, and in the next second a shower of rose petals would burst out, or fireworks, or some other phenomenon that would end with him half way across the room and chatting away like nothing had ever happened.

Yet it was nice to have him back in her life, and even with the changes and worries he brought with him she never realized how much she missed him until she realized how right it was to chase him away as she baked a batch of cookies, or when she managed to snag his shoulder and fall asleep on her couch next to him watching old movies.

Even if he was gone the next morning.

But it was one morning when her house was particularly messy that she decided she was going to go to his place for once. She pried the information out of Jii, made a batch of some sweets, and that evening left a good hour before he was suppose to show to surprise him.

At worse? He had a wife he wasn't telling her about.

At best? It just rivaled her place as far as messes went, and she'd spend most of the evening cleaning.

After all, a few days earlier she'd found a roses and a note for on her desk that she knew he'd put their for ambiguity's sake. She still couldn't get away from the teasing and it only got worse when he shown up later to come fetch her for dinner. Regardless of how many times she told them she wasn't dating the dashing magician, they were quite dedicated in their belief.

Of course that wasn't really the part that bothered it her (although it might have bothered her far less if it were actually true). The biggest problem she had with the situation was the way that everyone seemed to believe he was several years older than her. More than once the ladies had asked her about her "gentleman caller" and regardless of how many times she told them they went to high school together few believed her.

She almost spilled her entire cup of coffee when one of the women called him "dignified."

At least she hadn't seen anymore of those damned grey hairs pop up.

By the time she walked to his apartment (apparently it was less than a mile awhile) she was beginning to have her doubts on whether this had been that great of an idea. He was obviously doing well in the business given where he was living, the apartment building was one of those she'd walk by almost every day but never _dreamed _of setting foot in.

A whisper in her mind asked _Maybe he just doesn't want to be seen with you? _

Another part of her mind battled back _Yeah… and maybe he's playing kept boy for some heiress? _

The more rational part just reminded her that Kaito had never been all that great at housekeeping.

She knocked several times to no response. She was half ready to walk away when she heard a muffled shout in the apartment, "I'm coming! Who is it? Jii?"

"It's me!" she called back clutching at the bag holding the snacks and questioning more than ever her wisdom at her choice.

The door was halfway open when it stopped all at once, "Aoko?" There was something in his voice she couldn't quite detect.

"Yeah."

"Oh… Ah… Here… Come in give me a sec-" the door finished opening and she caught a glimpse of his back before he disappeared into another room. "I'll be right back! Just make yourself at home!"

She looked around feeling her eyebrows creep upward.

The place was immaculate. Compared to her cluttered hovel, his place might as well be a palace. The style was European, and utilized every inch of the space. There was a type of loft/second floor thing where a spiral staircase led. There were at least two doors up there, as well as three rooms (not including the kitchen and dining room) below. Frankly the place looked built for a family of five.

She set the bag on the coffee table and took out the container of sweets. As she sat down on the couch she picked up a few of the papers strewn on the table. Articles concerning theories about KID seemed to be sorted together, and she flipped through them briefly. On a whole she had ignored articles on KID, in the same way her and Kaito never really talked about the subject, but these were different from the ones she was use to. A few in English and several from all parts of Japans, other countries she couldn't even make out… a whole collection of KID's exploits. .

She flipped through the headlines:

_KID More and More Daring! _

_Near Miss for the Japanese Lupin!_

_KID Taking on a Darker Side? _

_Kaitou KID Almost Shot!_

_1412 the New Daredevil? _

_KID Heists Grow Increasingly Dangerous_

_How Many Heists Before the Last? _

_KID Falls_

All the headlines seemed to be the same, the increasing risk associated with the KID heists. One picture went as far as capturing Kaito nearly slamming into the pavement after one of his stunts.

"Oh. You found those."

The papers fell from her hands as she shot up to see Kaito behind her.

She hadn't heard him enter, but than she really shouldn't have expected to. She gave him a sheepish grin and grabbed one of the articles to wave in front of him, "Kaito you're not being reckless are you?"

The grin was another one of those that didn't reach his eyes. She watched they stayed emotionless as he darted in front of her to steal the articles away and shove them in a drawer. "When haven't I been reckless? I'm still hanging out with you after all, and if teasing an Inspector's daughter doesn't fall into that category I don't know what to tell you. "

"I suppose so," she said watching him put the articles away. "Still, you should be more careful. You can't get yourself killed because of a hang up on your glider, not when my father still has to catch you."

"Of course," but this time she didn't even buy the thin smile that sat on his lips.

The silence was going to drive her crazy, so she held up the sweets she'd brought and looked around, "Why don't you let me go put these in your kitchen? If you'd be so kind as to point me the way we can break into them after you've given me a tour of this penthouse you have here."

"No problem! I can take them!" He tried to grab them from her like he had the articles, but this time she stood her ground and pulled them back.

"Oh no you don't! You'll eat the entire container," she said before catching sight of what looked like a stove. "If you won't show me I'll find it myself."

She heard Kaito sigh behind her as she finally found the kitchen, another thing that was immaculate. "I wish I could keep my kitchen as clean as you," she muttered as she set the tray down. It looked as though it'd never been used, without so much as a spot to show someone had ever cooked in it.

She took out a second container and turned to the refrigerator, "So they don't go bad-" she said opening the door.

He darted forward trying to take them from her, "Ah I can-"

She stared at the inside of the thing confused. Like the kitchen it might as well have never been used, except for a few stray items that had possibly been kept there for the past century or two. More accurately there was nothing _edible _inside. Milk that had completed it's cycle into turning to cheese. Cheese that was on its way to being a fully fledged Chia pet…

She turned to stare at Kaito.

"…What on earth? Do you not eat?" she turned to prod his side but he slipped away before it ever landed. "We're getting groceries later before you starve mister."

He let out an elongated sigh, "Come on Aoko, I eat out more than I cook."

"Uh huh-" she closed the fridge and peeked into the equally empty freezer before he had a chance to stop her. Ignoring his protests she started looking through the cupboards, "Kaito you don't even have instant ramen! What do you think you're doing? Turning into a ghost?"

He sighed and reached across to pull her arm down, "Idiot most of the time I'm not even home. I come here to sleep, and there's no point in keeping the place stocked when I can just go downstairs to the convenient store."

"Kaito you _always _had ice cream in your fridge. I don't even see a freezer burnt pint!"

She almost bought the grin he flashed at her, "Maybe I grew up?"

"I'd believe you more if you didn't eat all mine-" she said with a sigh.

He looked at her innocently, "I promise. I just don't spend enough time here to bother stocking up. Scouts honor."

She didn't really buy the story, but then what was she _suppose _to think? "Regardless we're getting you some fruits or veggies or even some snacks on my way home or next time I'm making you take me to a sushi bar."

Thankfully that threat still seemed to put the fear of life in him.

"Alright," when he saw she didn't quite buy it he sighed, "_Alright _I promise. Deal? Next time we're out you can take me grocery shopping. It'll probably just go bad, but if it makes you happy we'll pick something up. I need some chocolate anyway."

She thought she saw a bit of his old smile reflected in her face as she nodded, "It's a deal. Now… I want a full tour!"

He led her out of the kitchen into the rest of the apartment (if it could accurately be called an apartment). The second floor held two guest rooms he said he left open for Jii and his mom. There was an office where he did most of the desk work, as a small room acting as a library. She even got a smile out of him once he led her to the final room connected to his bedroom. It opened onto the balcony, and held his magic tricks, as well as she figured his hidden KID stuff. She suspected it had been the master bedroom once upon a time, but here was at least one room that looked as though it wasn't just one of those apartments you decorated for show.

Roses climbed along the balcony wall, and every type of color sprouted from the pots along the railing. She turned to him in awe, "This is amazing Kaito, and why would you ever spend your time at my place?"

He looked uncomfortable, "Yours is cozier. I'm not even certain why I got this place at all. Well I guess Jii found it for me technically, and I didn't really care too much at the time. It might as well be just another hotel room for all I care.."

"You've got to be joking me-" she wondered if he really had cracked. "This is beautiful! I'm coming back to make you dinner later this week Kaito and don't even consider trying to tell me no." He managed a smile, but she felt hers drop at the way he wouldn't quite meet her eyes, "You're… you're not mad I made Jii tell me where it was, are you? I wanted to get revenge for what you pulled last week at work, since you never invited me up-"

He gave her a weak smile, "No. I'm just a bit surprised that's all. So you like it?"

"Yeah. Love it-" she smiled at him. "Though I do admit I thought it would be a bit messier. Makes my place look like a complete pigsty."

He shook his head, "Naw, it's Aoko. I feel like mine is something from a museum sometimes. You can see the rooms I spend the most time in" he pointed out as with a nod to the bedroom and his work room.

She laughed, "Suppose so. Although how you'd entertain any _guests _with that pantry I'm not really all that sure." She narrowed her eyes at him and he grinned mischievously.

"Take out is a wonder. Whole picnic baskets, with a bottle of wine including- no work needed and no mess-" he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "Cheat."

"We can try it sometime, of course I forgot, you just loooveee the kitchen…" he said as one of the cookies from her tray sprung up in his hands as he popped it in his mouth. "Aldtough-" he said through a full mouth, "Dey're…" he swallowed licking his finger tips, "Reeeaaalllly good. So I'm no complaining."

"I cook, you let me come over here sometimes so I don't have to worry about cleaning for once?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He sighed stretching out in his chair with a snort, "You win."

And like that… back to normal.

* * *

_Author's Note: There's more. There's always more. Maybe I'll even get it out before next year. If it's any consolation (and I know it isn't) I actually wrote nothing _except _papers this last semester, but given school's done for good… who knows. _


End file.
